The present invention is directed toward a cap for a container of material such as a liquid which can be secured to the container in sealed leak proof position. The cap can be rotated in one direction to produce an opening through which the material can be removed and can be rotated in opposite direction to close the opening and seal off the contents of the container. The cap can remain in place during the entire period of use of the container or can be removed and replaced as desired.